vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampyre (Ghastly Affair)
Summary Vampyres represents unfortunate people newly risen from the grave to a restless death, and are likely to eventually run afoul of an outraged mob. Most Vampyres who claw their way out of their graves are deeply disturbed by the experience, and lurk in lonely places where they can avoid social contact. Some few try to revisit their families, only to find that they are now regarded as the monsters they have truly become. Unable to rectify their walking state with the fact of their deaths, most are pathetic predators who would welcome a release from their curse-driven blood-lust. An experienced Vampyre represents a typical Vampyre that has managed to survive for some years, and now hunts for blood in living society. No longer does the Experienced Vampyre haunt cemeteries clad in rags, but now wears fine attire, and prowls the inns and salons instead. Money stolen from victims allows the Vampyre some creature comforts. A master Vampyre is one of the very few who has outlasted every mob, outraged spouse, and enterprising Demon Hunter who has tried to destroy them. Now mostly concerned with their own continued existence, the Master Vampyre usually has a small army of entranced and hypnotized followers who protect them from the outside world. Many Master Vampyres reign as nobility in backwater areas of the world, exacting heavy tributes of treasure and livestock from their terrified peasants. Master Vampyres rarely need to leave their lairs, but when they do they spread true terror throughout the countryside. Plague Vampyres are in death as they were in life: a scourge upon humanity; a vile, heartless monster whose only joy is the infliction of pain on others. The Plague Vampyre embodies the strong association of Vampyres with disease and pestilence in the ancient lore. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, higher with Preternatural Effects | 10-A, higher with Preternatural Effects | 10-A, higher with Preternatural Effects | 9-C, higher with Preternatural Effects Name: Common Vampyre | Experienced Vampyre | Master Vampyre | Plague Vampyre Origin: Ghastly Affair Gender: Male/Female Age: Varies Classification: Creature, Monster, Vampyre Powers and Abilities: |-|Common=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4: A Vampyre may appear to die many times, but will rise again each night as a monster to torment the living. There are only two ways for a Vampyre to truly die: they must either be beheaded, or fully consumed by flames. Can gain Type 7: Vampyres are damned souls who have suffered unnatural deaths and practiced in life unnatural arts, or hold unnatural lusts, who are denied even the peace of the grave), Regeneration (Low-Mid: During each resurrection, a Vampyre is healed of all injuries, given its head is still intact and attached) and Resistance Negation (Vampyres can harm things that are otherwise immune to conventional harm), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease individuals' Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom), Shapeshifting, Void Manipulation (Preternatural Effects are not real in the same sense as ordinary reality), Non-Physical Interaction, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Fascination-oriented effects. |-|Experienced=All previous, Transmutation via Transmutation-oriented effects, can gain Non-Corporeal via Gaseous Form, cannot be seen on any reflective surface. |-|Master=All previous, Summoning via Evocation-oriented effects, Curse Manipulation, can transform other individuals into vampires. |-|Plague=All previous, Darkness Manipulation via Darkness, Fear Manipulation via Scare, Sleep Manipulation via Lull Victim |-|Resistances=Resistance to all Preternatural Effects via high Wisdom or various shielding effects including: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), Astral Projection, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Corruption, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Thread Manipulation,Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Possesses a strength level of 11,which is comparable though slightly above the average human strength level of 9), higher with Preternatural Effects | Athlete level (Possesses a strength level of 13,which is somewhat above the average human strength level of 9), higher with Preternatural Effects | Athlete level (Possesses a strength level of 13,which is somewhat above the average human strength level of 9), higher with Preternatural Effects | Street level (Possesses a strength level of 19,which is above the highest of human strength capabilities represented by level 18), higher with Preternatural Effects Speed: Normal Human, Possesses a speed level of 9,which is comparable to the average human speed level of 9higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) | Normal Human, higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) | Normal Human, higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) | Normal Human, higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, higher with Preternatural Effects | Athlete Class, higher with Preternatural Effects | Athlete Class, higher with Preternatural Effects | Street Class, higher with Preternatural Effects Durability: Athlete level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) | Athlete level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) | Athlete level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) | Street level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) Stamina: Varies. Mostly average. Range: Standard melee range, higher with equipment and Preternatural Effects Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies. Mostly average but can go up to a degree of above average. Weaknesses: A newly-spawned Vampyre must drink 1 pint of fresh blood before dawn. A Vampyre that fails to drink enough blood will fall into a lifeless state during the day, and will be forced into Vampyric Form upon rising the next night. The starved Vampyre will not be able to leave Vampyric Form until enough blood is consumed. Holy Water burns the Vampyre like acid. Garlic and holy symbols. Feats: *Hanley, Daniel. "Preternatural Effects Quick Reference" *Hanley, Daniel. "Ghastly Affair Player's Manual". Page 168, 296-302 *Hanley, Daniel. "Ghastly Affair Presenter's Manual]". Page 133-142 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Abilities Assume Vampyric Form: At night the Vampyre can assume a terrifying and dangerous form at will. In Vampyric Form the creature becomes emaciated and feral in appearance, with translucent white skin, a bat-like nose, solid red eyes, long claws, and fangs. In this form the Vampyre can make Lethal attacks with their claws and teeth. Drain Blood: If a victim is restrained, a Vampyre can drain 1 pint of blood per round after biting. Rise From Death: Unless the Vampyre is staked to the ground through the heart with wood or iron, beheaded, or incinerated, they will rise again the next night if killed. Key: Common | Experienced | Master | Plague Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Vampires Category:Ghastly Affair Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9